In one aspect, this invention relates to a mounting bracket for a wheel. In another aspect, this invention relates to an in-line skate. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for modifying an in-line skate to enable use off hard surfaces and on hard surfaces with the use of suspension.
In line skates are well known. Typically, the skates have four in-line wheels. However, the wheels of such skates are generally small and are not highly effective except on hard surfaces, such as asphalt or concrete. The skates typically also lack suspension systems. The small wheels and lack of suspension render the skates generally unsuitable for "off-road" use.
Off-road skates having large wheels and suspension systems have been proposed. However, these skates are expensive and bulky, and generally not highly suitable for use on hard surfaces.
An attachment to enable an in-line skate to be converted from hard-surfaces with regular size wheels to soft-surface use would be very desirable. An inexpensive in-line skate which is suitable for use on soft surfaces would also be very desirable.